


Underneath the Mistletoe

by ErrolsFeather



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: I wanted to make an advent calendar including our leading ladies, this is the result. I am sorry I messed up the R, but I only saw it when the picture was done.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 2





	Underneath the Mistletoe




End file.
